


Meta Temporal

by failings



Category: Annarasumanara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failings/pseuds/failings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're already under my spell." He tells her one day, perhaps in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta Temporal

**Author's Note:**

> notes: or i really love the phrase meta temporal? and also really loved this manwha and you will too when you read it/or you already do. also I have seen many different names for Ah Yoon Ai/Ah Yun Ai and R/L but I went with Ah Yoon and R.

**META TEMPORAL**

* * *

 

"Do you believe in magic?" He asks her once, maybe in a dream. She shakes her head and he grins, despite his disappointment.

"Why not?" He asks softly, sliding one gloved hand up her shoulder. She opens her mouth to speak and suddenly, his hand darts in front of her eyes, brandishing a shining coin. "Don't you ever clean your ears?"

"Maybe I don't want to hear you." She jokes, winking—but all of a sudden he is frowning, turning, leaving and she is crying, begging him, please, no, stay. Ah Yoon cries and begs at the broad back that once carried her hopes and dreams. She screams, "Ryu-" and the dream fades, reality comes crashing in.

* * *

 As she sits waiting for coffee (always waiting waiting waiting) Ah Yoon finds herself considering her dreams, her minds attempts at consolidating new information. She can remember nothing but a series of polkadot patterns and smiling faces. They startle her in a wave of madness and she wakes up alarmed and hopeful.

When she was sixteen she fell in love with a man who had never really been a man at all. Ah Yoon could never be sure of the love she felt, was it platonic or romantic? Was it somewhere in between? She could never imagine R to be her boyfriend, or 'significant other,' or even– she frowned. Ah Yoon sighed, she was thinking about him a lot for someone who didn't have romantic feelings for him. Thanking the barista, she thinks of his grin and the way it made her heart beat. Husband, she laughs, as if.

* * *

 He does not kiss her and she thinks that maybe she never wanted him to (once, now, again). "You're already under my spell." He tells her one day, perhaps in a dream. She leans forward and grins. "Well," says Ah Yoon conversationally, "then I suppose I must already believe in magic." Her eyes catch his and she feels the flush of her cheeks.

* * *

There are negotiations between the hospital and it's board, they are promised new equipment soon, much to the delight of Ah Yoon and her co-workers. A man, dressed in a plain suit saddles past her, he whispers: "I liked you better in bubble tights," and disappears. A minute passes and she finds that she can no longer recall the mans suit, whether he wore a top hat or the shade of his hair. He smelt nice, Ah Yoon recalls with a foggy mind. She does not know why she thinks he whispered something else, why her eyes followed the movement of his lips; the familiar series of opencloseopen in a familiar set of vowels. Annarasumanara. When she returns home she notices the small card, tucked into the opening of her cardigan. Her brow furrows and she lifts it to the light, it reads–

* * *

 "I had a dream!" Exclaims the young boy. Ah Yoon smiled and ruffled his dark hair before leaning forward. "Yeah?" It was nice to speak with the children of the hospital; their sparkling eyes and delight upon watching her magic made her feel like a better (or almost-good) person. Her smile widened as she watched the child clutch at their gown, considering the words that would follow as they recalled the dream. "Yeah! It was so cool, there was this guy and he was a magician and he was in such a fancy suit and he like leaned forward and went–"

* * *

  _ **Do you believe in magic?**_

* * *

 

 


End file.
